The demon the gem and her brother reverse falls
by fan girl 112233
Summary: William hurts Mabel on accident which makes dipper become over protective even though he never shows love towards his sister he changes her memories to make her fear william he must try his best to save her from the evil before dipper controls her fully
1. Why will why

Revers falls fan fiction

Dipper had changed since Mabel had came home crying after Gideon had refused to date her even going as far as to say "I HATE YOU MABEL GLEEFUL" even though dipper never showed much love to his sister he did care for her and it hurt when she had cried in his arms he was growing more possessive of her not letting her date anyone "what am I going to do with her William" dipper asked his servant Unknown to the fact that William and his sister were secretly in love "w-what do you mean master" William asked terrified he'd make a slip up and be beaten severely " I mean with your mistress. More tea. She continues to try to date others" he saw Williams eyes tear up " what's wrong with you I haven't yelled at you or anything" he was growing angry "HAVE I" he yelled. "What's going on" Mabel asked "why are you yelling dipper" she sees William and sighed "what did you do William?" "N-nothing m-m-mistress I-I s-s-swear" William said shaking "then if your mad for no reason dipper don't take it out on him you know he's fragile he'll faint if you yell at him. Go and take it out on the pines I don't care just call me if you need me ok" Mabel said to her brother "fine" he grumbled grabbing his coat. He made sure his pendent was secure before leaving slamming the door. Mabel now looks up at William "will why was dipper mad" she said "I don't want to talk about this mistress please" "will talk to me" "NO MABEL JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" he replied looking at the floor when he looked up he say she was growing upset and angry her eyes were glowing blue the power was overtaking her "WHAT SO NOW YOU CANT TRUST ME!? WHY DID I EVER BELIVE YOU LOVED ME YOUR JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE

I BET YOU THINK IM MABEL GLEEFUL THE ASSISTANT TO THE AMAZING DIPPER GLEEFU-" she was interrupted by will wrapping his arms around her and ripping the gem out her hair band "HEY GIVE THAT BACK NOW" she sounded scared as she slumped against the wall as dipper rushing in he could tell when his twin was away from her gem he saw will with the gem in his hands "GIVE THAT TO ME YOUR KLLING HER" he screamed will saw what he could do he could smash it and he would be free but he'd be killing the girl he loved or he could give it to dipper who'd save her. He handed the gem to dipper who forced it into the head band when he saw Mabel was breathing again he tuned to will and summoned a chain around his neck "you will go to your cellar and wait for me there DO YOU UNDERSTAND"

He yelled "yes sir." He replied giving another look at Mabel he left.

HEYOOO PART 2 OUT WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT BITCHES FOR NOW THIS IS FANGIRL 112233 SIGHING OFF


	2. What have I done

Dippers snapped his fingers "awaken" Mabel's eyes fluttered open "what happened dipper" she asked "you were separated from you gem you could of died" he replied as if he has not been panicking about whether or not Mabel would wake up a minute ago. he stood up "you need rest go to bed" and Mabel felt her brothers power take over as he snapped his fingers she went to her room without thinking,lay down and fell asleep. Meanwhile down stairs dipper felt his power around his sister leave him. He sighed ad headed for the cellar where he saw William struggling against the chain around his neck pegged to the ground. Dipper walked up to him fear flooded the young mans face. He kicked him in the chest hard. "How dare you" he spat "how dare you hurt her !? HOW DARE YOU!" He slapped William around the face "SHE IS YOUR MISTRESS AND IM YOUR MASTER!" He grabbed his collar and punched him resulting in a quickly forming black eye "maybe I need to teach you a lesson" he said. Using his magic he picked will up and threw him against the wall. Will was groaning now ,pain was burning though his body "Mabel I'm sorry forgive me please " he whispered. Unfortunately Dipper heard this "YOU WILL NEVER GET FORGIVENESS FROM ME OR MABEL YOU WILL GET EXTRA BEATINGS FOR A MONTH AND WILL NOT EVER BE FREE." He now walks over to where will lay "that chain ties you to this house draining your magic using it to heal my sister soon you will no longer be a demon just a human and even then the connection to this house will stay so no escaping that is if you want want to feel like you being stabbed by one million hot knives while having you eye gouged out then to be thrown in to the nearest wall but" he chuckled "I wouldn't recommend it" he gets up "Mabel will forgive me" will said firmly try to convince himself more then dipper. Dipper stiffened "I will change her memories so that you attacked her and I saved she'll be more attached to me and scared of you and might not want to be in the same room as you but I can deal with that I can make her the perfect sister she'll obey me" turns to leave "thanks for the idea" he says with a smirk and closes the door leaving will in darkness "what have i done" will whispered to him self

HEYOO it me fan girl and wow I made chapter two earlier than I thought I would I must have super powers or something but anyway sorry if this chapter is mainly centred around dipper and will but it's MY fanfic so DEAL WITH IT thx love ya dolls


	3. I'll protect you

Chapter 3

Dipper was true to his word as soon as he left the room he headed upstairs into his and his sister room where her gently touched her forehead whispering a spell after 10 minutes he removed his hand smiling "good night sister dear" he said before kissing her forehead softly " sleep well" he yawned before consulting his watch it was midnight he better get to bed so he got in to his crisp blue coves and fell asleep. The next day he woke to his alarm clock beeping Mabel had started to stir 'oh this will be fun' he thought just as that ran though his mind his sister awoke "any shows to day brother" she yawned "no Mabel its Saturday so it's our day off remember " he replied " good because I simply cannot be bothered to get ready today. Come lets go have breakfast " she said rubbing her eyes he looked at his clock it was 7 o'clock 'William will haven just started to set breakfast ' he thought "you go ahead I'll be down in a minute I need to wash my face " he said "ok but hurry" she replied and walked sleepy away down the stairs. A few minutes later he heard a scream he ran down stairs to see his sister backing into the wall behind her and William trying to reason with her " Mabel its me William see please listen to me" he said taking a step closer "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME ! " she screamed "DIPPER HELP!" He then ran into the room the were in. William backed slowly away from her when he saw him "good morning master" he said looking at the floor dipper turned to Mabel " are you ok Mabel " but as he said that she screamed again cowering away from will who had reached his hand out to her in desperation " leave us" dipper muttered "now" William nodded

When William left dipper crouched down to Mabel brush in the hair out her eyes and moving her hands slowly away from her face "it's ok Mabel he's gone now. I'm here" he whispered softly before wrapping his arms around her "I'll protect you"


	4. The plan

Dippers spell had worked. poor Mabel was terrified of William and dipper took deep pleasure in it watching his twin jump behind furniture if William entered or running from the room then dipper would have to try to get her to calm down which always worked she'd hug him and then go back in to the room with him eventually dipper asked if she wanted to go annoy the pines with him not wanting to be left alone with will she left with her brother. As they walked dipper stopped and turned to his sister clicked his fingers and instantly she was hypnotised "Mabel you will now be as cold blooded as me you will do as I say I'm the person you listen to no one else has control over you. Do you understand? " he said " yes dipper" she replied in a robotic voice he clicked his fingers and she woke up from her dreamy state "what were we talking about brother?" "Oh just how much we hate the pines" he replied coolly "so do you want to go kidnap one of them till the other comes looking or the usual stuff graffiti etcetera " Mabel's eyes gleamed maliciously "let's go kidnap Pacifica "

Hi guys sorry this chapter is short it's because I was working on my miraculous fanfic so check that out please bye love ya dolls


	5. An old friend

The pines twins started to head home to plan the kidnapping of Pacifica. Willam noticed that instead of being scared of him Mabel is cold and distant she only orders him around this was better then fear but now dippers chain was on him the boy was growing weaker every day watching the love of his life planning to kidnap and tourter the young girl

Occasionally Mabel would break out of dippers spell usually at night or when the boy is asleep then she and William would hold each other and just talk maybe they would kiss but nothing more then a quick one when Mabel was feeling particularly affectionate but the second dipper started to stir will would run from the room and Mabel would become cold once again .

One night Mabel couldn't break free and she just slept along with her brother, William sighed and Wales down stairs to his room and fell asleep

In his dream he was in the mind scape and felt free once again he noticed a presence of a dream demon and turned round to see his. No it can't be it was his twin brother bill cypher

 **Dun dun dun**

 **HEYOOO guess who's back i finally updated *round of applause* I don't have time to chat I have other fanfics to write**

 **I may or may not message you a story I wrote on my own but u have to be a lucky winner if you comment ... ANYTHING then I will send the story to you**

 **There will be 10 winners but I have to ha be over 15 comments ok I will be posting this on my other stories so there will be a more peeps if I get over 20 comments regarding this I will increase the number of winners ok any way I'm going now BYEEEEE**

 **P.s put '. Story' on your comment to enter ok really good bye**


End file.
